The present invention relates to electrical connector assembly machines for loading a housing with a number of contacts to which conductors have been terminated by crimping or piercing.
Japanese Patent Kokai No. 61-74211 discloses an automatic crimping and loading machine for loading an electrical connector with electrical contacts to which conductors have been terminated by crimping the contacts. However, this machine is useful for only a specified type of contact and is very bulky. In this machine, a conductor is cut at a predetermined length, the sheath of an end of the conductor is removed, the central conductor is terminated by crimping to a contact or terminal, and the conductor section of the termination is held one by one and inserted into an aperture of the insulating housing. Consequently, it is not only inefficient to assemble a great number of conductors but also likely that the bending by the holding of the conductor section causes poor insertion of the contact.